This invention relates to a transducer assembly and in particular to a transducer assembly adapted for the pulse-emission of a signal.
This invention also relates to a method of comparing a first condition within a container and a second condition within said container by means of such a transducer system.
Transducer assemblies are known in which a signal is generated by way of a cable and a step-up transformer. The need to provide a high peak power in such an assembly restricts the choice of wire used for the cable.
The applicants have now devised a transducer assembly in which only the average power need be delivered along the cable, which can operate at a low voltage and low current, which is capable of considerably enhanced resolution and which can be used in hazardous areas (for example to determine the level of a flammable substance in an enclosed vessel).